


Movie Night

by Bontaque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Food, Multi, bottom!Derek, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't think he'll ever get used to the new Derek.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Stiles and Derek are dating and haven't gotten much further than kissing frantically in the Jeep yet. Stiles doesn't expect anything more to happen when he invites Derek around to watch a movie, because they're going to watch Star Wars and Derek has somehow never seen it, which is actually slightly more important that whether or not Stiles gets a hand job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearth/gifts).



Stiles doesn't think he'll ever get used to the new Derek. Well not new, exactly, but the side of Derek he never got to see before they were dating. If they were dating... it felt like they were but they hadn't said those words yet.

 

Okay, so the side of Derek he'd slowly glimpsed since they'd finally admitted to the agonising sexual tension between them and started kissing and going on "dates". "Dates", not dates, because they weren't going out to restaurants, they were going for drives and sometimes spending time together in their respective houses and kissing. Not that Stiles was going to complain. He didn't want Derek to buy him flowers and he enjoyed the kissing a hell of a lot.

 

There was a subtle difference between the Derek he was dating and the Derek he had known before. He smiled more and he seemed comfortable and he didn't even complain too much when Stiles suggested a movie night. Stiles waited until his dad left for his night shift and then picked up his phone to tell Derek that it was safe to come over. Of course, that had been stupid of him because before he had finished the message, there was a tap at his window.

 

He'd tried telling Derek that he was definitely now allowed to use his front door but he'd compromised by agreeing to knock.

 

Stiles crossed the room, opened the window and was greeted with a deep kiss. He'd never get tired of the kissing. Derek's mouth was always so hot and his hands roamed over his body in a way that made it hard to pull away. But Stiles had to because they'd only gone further than kissing once, in the back of Derek's car, so they weren't really at the randomly-instigating-sexy-times stage of their relationship yet. There was also the fact that it was movie night.

 

Stiles put the time in the car out of his head as he forced himself to pull away from the kiss (because he really didn't need to think about Derek's hand wrapped around his cock when they had to get through a whole movie).

 

Downstairs in the kitchen, Stiles fished the ice cream out of the freezer and asked Derek if he was going to have any. Stiles got an extra spoon anyway, because he was used to Scott always changing his mind and he wasn't getting up again.

 

There had never been any doubt over which film they'd be watching. When Derek had told him that he had not actually seen any of the Star Wars films, Stiles hadn't known what to say. How was that even possible? It was perfect: Derek just had to see them and Stiles had the boxset..

 

Derek smirked when he saw the special edition box on the coffee table and Stiles shook his head.

 

"Don't you dare say anything, Star Wars is awesome and won't hear different," Stiles said.

 

Derek grinned and, again, Stiles would never get over the way his teeth showed just a little when he smiled like that.

 

Stiles put the Episode 4 disk into the DVD player and joined Derek on the couch. Every time they sat together, it took less and less time for Derek to slip his arm around his shoulder. Stiles loved it when he could rest his head on Derek's chest and pull his feet up onto the couch next to him.

 

The movie started and he had to resist letting every bit of trivia spill out of his mouth. He'd already had the very important conversation about how they were watching it how I was supposed to be, not the digitally remastered version. Derek hadn't seemed to listen to a word of it.

 

A few minutes in, Stiles reached forward and picked up the pot of ice cream. Derek shook his again when Stiles offered it to him and Stiles shrugged. More for him.

 

The ice cream hadn't been out of the freezer quite long enough to soften up but Stiles was impatient. He slowly chipped away at the surface as he snuggled closer to Derek.

 

He looked up and realised that Derek was staring at him as he sucked the ice cream off of the spoon. It didn't surprise him because, of course, he was getting glimpses of a new, more cuddly Derek but that Derek was still a creeper. He didn't look away as he dug the spoon into the ice cream again and then completely missed his mouth.

 

The cold chunk of vanilla ice cream hit his chin and then rolled down his face to rest on his neck. Derek smirked, holding back a laugh. Before Stiles could move, Derek reached over to pull Stiles' jaw up, exposing his neck before he shifted his position and licked a long stripe up his skin. Stiles shuddered at the sensation of Derek's hot tongue running over his skin.

 

"Damn it, Derek, I thought you said you didn't want any," Stiles laughed.

 

"It tastes different on your skin," Derek replied, matter of factly.

 

Stiles raised his eyebrows and turned back to watch the movie. After half a scene, Derek turned back to look at him and Stiles rolled his eyes. If he said anything, Derek would just swear that he was focusing on two things at once.

 

Stiles ate another spoonful of ice cream, trying to forget about the feeling of Derek's mouth on his neck. But he couldn't, neither of them were focusing and he wasn't going to be able to change that.

Stiles slid his index finger through the ice cream, scooping up a small amount and holding it up to Derek's lips. He expected him to frown or scowl, but his reaction was strange, almost obedient. Derek's lips parted and he lapped his tongue over Stiles' finger before sucking it into his mouth.

 

"I thought canines were supposed to be lactose intolerant," Stiles laughed.

 

Derek did scowl then. He gave Stiles' finger a last swirling lick before releasing it. Of course, because he was a teenager and his mind jumped to sex whenever and wherever it felt like it, Stiles imagined what Derek's tongue would feel like on his cock.

 

He'd imagined it before, sure, but it wasn't' something he thought he would ever experience. Derek was the Alpha, and he was... Derek fucking Hale. Stiles couldn't imagine him dropping to his knees for anyone, but he was getting hard just thinking about it and he knew that Derek could tell.

 

Maybe a blowjob from Derek wouldn't be so impossible. He just had to test out a theory.

 

Stiles loaded his spoon with ice cream, brought it to his lips and sucked on it messily. He felt his lips grow cold as it melted across them. Derek laughed when Stiles looked up at him and then he surged forward to kiss him deeply. Stiles felt Derek's tongue swipe across his lips, his mouth sucking at his own.

 

When they separated, Stiles thought maybe he had been right. It seemed like Derek would follow the ice cream wherever he placed it. Although, according to him, he just waned to suck at his skin.

Stiles licked his lips and wondered if Derek would actually go for it.

 

"You're so obvious," Derek said, making Stiles' eyes flick from the wait band of his jeans back up to Derek's face. "You could just ask."

 

Stiles wondered if Alphas had some kind of mind reading capability when Derek slid off of the couch.

 

Derek buried his face in Stiles' crotch, nuzzling against his erection before his hand came up to unzip his jeans. Stiles gasped as he felt fingers moving down into his underwear, running over his skin and making him shudder.

 

When Derek's fingers wrapped around his cock, Stiles' hips twitched. He looked down to see Derek's piercing eyes looking up at him as his lips slipped over the head of his cock.

 

Stiles had imagined what it would feel like, of course he had, but he had been nowhere near accurate. Derek's tongue was maddening, swirling and hot, so hot Stiles felt like he was going to burn up from the inside out.

 

Derek's lips slid all of the way down and he made a soft grunting sound as he sucked in a way that made Stiles' head spin.

 

"Fuck..." Stiles hissed, not knowing what to do with his hands.

 

He was fighting to not twist his fingers in Derek's hair because he knew that wouldn't go down well. He was going to come embarrassingly fast and he knew it. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and hold it off.

 

"Derek... fuck..." he breathed.

 

His hips were twitching madly and he needed to warn Derek but he couldn't think of a way to put it and he couldn't just say... that. When Derek's tongue flicked across the tip of his cock, he thrust up hard. Derek gagged for a split second before swallowing him down.

 

Stiles would never admit to the noise that he made as he came. It was almost a howl and his face heated up as Derek pulled away, grinning and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Stiles wished he'd gone first, because now he was going to have to try to match Derek's skills and he didn't think that was possible.

 

Derek stood up and Stiles could clearly see his erection pressing against the denim of his jeans. Star Wars was still playing on the TV behind him and Stiles didn't even care that they'd stopped watching it.

 

He felt like he needed to stall, to give him time to work out how he was going impress Derek.

 

"Come on, let's go upstairs," he said, standing and rebuttoning his jeans.

 

They all but ran. Derek slammed him into the wall of his bedroom, not wasting a second before kissing him hard. There was this taste and it took Stiles a second to realise that it was him, that he was tasting himself on Derek's lips.

 

He groaned and he wanted more. He wanted everything. They made it to the bed, eventually, stopping to kiss and to touch and to press against each other. Stiles felt Derek's body against him and he wondered why it had taken them so long to get to that point. Maybe Derek had thought that it wasn't what he wanted, or maybe he hadn't wanted to get caught with the sheriff's underage son.

Derek rutted against him and Stiles shuddered. He wanted to feel Derek all over him, inside and out.

“Fuck me,” he breathed, without thinking.

 

Derek raised his eyebrows, genuinely surprised.

 

“I... we can't. You're not ready,” Derek said. “I don't want to hurt you.”

 

Stiles' face fell because he knew Derek was right but he wanted to be ready. He didn't want to wait any more, he didn't want them to end up two months down the line with Derek still worried about fucking him because he didn't want to push him too far.

 

"I want you," he sighed but Derek shook his head.

 

"Not tonight," Derek said, as if it pained him to say no, but then he suggested something that made Stiles lose it completely. "Maybe you could fuck me, until you're ready. If you can that is."

 

Derek's hand slid up his leg to grip the renewed hard on in his jeans that, if it wasn't there before, would have stood to attention at that suggestion.

 

Derek was offering... how was that even possible? But as Stiles went over it a million times in a second, he realised that the idea being totally off limits was a bit of a strange assumption to make. There was no contract saying that only Stiles could bottom... but it was Derek. Alpha Derek.

 

"Have you ever... before?" Stiles stuttered, not knowing what to say.

 

Derek nodded.

 

"A long time ago. Before we met. Before I was the Alpha," Derek replied.

 

"We don't have to if you -" Stiles began but Derek cut him off.

 

"It'll be fine. My wolf... knows you. It'll be fine."

 

Derek sounded a little like he was trying to convince himself. Nerves gathered in Stiles' stomach; he trusted Derek but he didn't want anything weird to go wrong.

 

Derek rummaged around in Stiles' bedside table, producing a tube of lubricant.

 

"Someone's a little predictable," Derek laughed and Stiles just shrugged.

 

What did he expect? His mouth fell open as Derek pulled his jeans off. He wasn't wearing any underwear. His cock was hard and jutting up in the air, dripping pre come. Stiles leaned forwards, licking up his shaft and sucking it into his mouth.

 

Derek sighed, lying back on the bed as Stiles continued to suck and lick without thinking about what he was doing. He just wanted to taste all of him and coax more of those noises from Derek. He could feel his blood running to his cock as Derek bucked up into his mouth again, his hands gently running over Stiles' shoulders and up his neck. He didn't think he'd mind if he pulled him down, but he wasn't sure he could take it without gagging.

 

After a few seconds, Derek pulled him up slowly and Stiles actually whined at the loss. He'd forgotten what they were working up to, only remembering when he saw the tube of lube in Derek's hand.

 

He watched in awe as Derek unscrewed the cap, squeezed the lube onto his fingers and drew his knees up to his chest. Stiles didn't know where to look, he wanted to watch but the way Derek caught his lip between his teeth and his eyes fluttered closed, it was just entrancing.

 

"Take your clothes off," Derek said breathily.

 

Stiles stood up and started to strip. The thought that it was the first time they were going to see each other naked seemed a little redundant, considering what Derek was doing on the bed. Stiles had seen Derek topless before, pretty much everyone had... but naked, and naked together and touching... that was different. As Stiles stumbled out of his jeans, Derek worked fingers into himself with one hand whilst he pulled his shirt off with the other.

 

"Show off," Stiles muttered, getting back onto the bed.

 

Derek chuckled, shuffling down on the bed, so he was lying flat. Stiles moved up the bed to kiss him, gasping into his mouth when Derek wrapped his fingers around his cock.

 

"C'mon," Derek breathed. "I'm ready."

 

Stiles' stomach flipped as he moved in between Derek's legs. He hadn't even pictured doing anything like that. It had always, always been Derek fucking him, because even he didn't like his fantasies to be too unobtainable.

 

Derek gazed up at him, looking almost vulnerable. Derek and vulnerable just didn't mix in Stiles' head. Briefly, he wondered who had been the first to do what he was about to, who Derek had trusted enough to do it, but then he pushed it out of his mind when jealousy reared up in his chest.

Derek handed him the lube and Stiles squeezed some out onto his palm, before stroking his cock to slick it up. His heart was pounding with nerves and anticipation, feeling like if he didn't do something soon, he'd either chicken out or Derek would take the offer back. Because it had to be too good to be true.

 

Instead, Derek just pulled him down for a kiss, wrapping his legs around Stiles' and urging him forwards. Stiles moved slowly, angling himself with his hand and slowly pressing into Derek. A shudder ran down his spine at the heat of it. He pulled back from the kiss, wanting to see Derek's face as he moved.

 

Derek's eyes flashed red as Stiles moved into him, his Alpha fighting against Derek's actions. Stiles froze, worried, but then he saw Derek's teeth clench. The red faded again and then Derek's eyes were just dark with lust. He rolled his head back on Stiles' pillow, bearing his neck in obvious submission.

 

Stiles started moving again, thrusting into him slowly as he dropped his head to press his lips to the soft skin of Derek's neck. He pressed his teeth against him softly, smiling at the image of it as he bottomed out.

 

Derek's muscles clenched around him as he bit down softly and Stiles gasped. Derek was tight and hot and perfect. He pulled out slowly and then thrust back in, building up a slow rhythm. Derek arched up, pressing the skin of his neck against Stiles' mouth so he bit down harder. Derek made a feral noise that vibrated right through Stiles' bones. He looked down and saw a dark mark, that he knew would fade much too fast.

 

He pressed his nose against the mark, thrusting in hard as Derek's fingers dug into his back. His legs were pulling, urging him forwards. Stiles kept moving, pressing kisses and soft bites to Derek's neck and shoulders, before straightening up and wrapping his fingers around his cock.

 

Derek whined at that, an actual honest to god whine that sounded much more animal than human. He thrust up into Stiles' fist, breathing hard. Stiles really didn't think he was going to be able last, not with Derek stretched out under him like that, his skin still faintly marked with his teeth. He was glad that Derek had already made him come once, it'd give him a little longer at least.

 

He felt like laughing at how unexpected everything had been so far. They'd already done the two things he'd never expected from Derek. Maybe he should stop making assumptions.

 

Derek's eyes looked desperate and Stiles wanted to make him come before he did so he slowed down, keeping his thrusts hard as he flicked his wrist in the way that he knew Derek liked.

 

It didn't take as long as Stiles expected. Derek panted, arching his back as he came over his abdomen. The way his muscles fluttered and clenched was almost enough to finish Stiles off. He groaned as he thrust in again, his hips snapping hard and fast. Derek's eyes were squeezed shut and his lips were parted just a little as Stiles came, his arms shaking before they gave up completely and he collapsed onto Derek's chest.

 

It took only a few seconds for him to speak.

 

“Eurgh,” he said, pushing himself up, Derek's come sticking them together.

 

Derek just laughed, as Stiles slowly slipped out of him, rolling onto his side and kissing him. Derek wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Stiles never would have guessed that Derek was the cuddling type but, evidently, there was a lot that he didn't know about him.

 

“You said your wolf would be fine,” Stiles said. “It didn't seem like it was to me.”

 

“Well you didn't just expect it to roll over without a fight did you?” Derek asked. “There was always going to be a bit of a struggle, even with... you.”

 

Stiles frowned. What did that mean?

 

“What do you mean, even with me? Is it supposed to be easier because you don't see me as a threat?”

 

“No!” Derek said. “It really isn't that. It's just... you're you. We're... us.”

 

“Wow, very informative,” Stiles said.

 

He thought he could see a hint of a blush on Derek's cheeks. Stiles waited.

 

“You're not going to tell me, are you?” he asked.

 

Derek shook his head.

 

“Not now, rest or something,” he said. “Bask in the afterglow like everyone else.”

 

Stiles gave up because he knew that tone. It meant _not now Stiles_ and sometimes even _not ever Stiles_. But he had a werewolf best friend, with a hunter girlfriend and he was going to find out one way or another. Just not yet. Not when he had a relaxed Derek nuzzling against him and he could feel sleep pulling at him bones.

 

Not yet. It could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
